


Sunday: Over-scrambled

by CodenameLoki



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/CodenameLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday is the only morning they eat eggs for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday: Over-scrambled

Sunday is the only morning they eat eggs for breakfast.

Mac is methodical, predictable. Always two eggs, over easy, and he uses the crusts of his toast to mop up the bright sunshine of the punctured yolks. He is a constant, unchanging as the moon pulling the tide to and fro.

Don is quirky, erratic. Sometimes he joins Mac, has the same eggs. Other times, sunny side, but often, he takes his eggs scrambled. Scrambled eggs make sense, they’re different every time, they match his personality. He is an anomaly, unpredictable as the wind, and just as temperamental.

As usual, he covers them in a layer of ketchup, bright primary colours, yellow and red. Sometimes, when the bottle is nearing empty, the ketchup splatters, and Mac will attempt to scrub the stain out, vinegar, soap, peroxide. He will grumble that Don should not have allowed the ketchup to splatter so badly. Always, there are faint pink stains, no matter how long he scrubs.

He looks at the stains sometimes, when Don is late coming home. He runs his fingers over the tablecloth and smiles to himself.

Somehow, they manage to make it work. Oddly, they match.


End file.
